


Myct Oneshots

by Strxwb3rry_M1Lk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strxwb3rry_M1Lk/pseuds/Strxwb3rry_M1Lk
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I've decided to post to help me get back into writing. :) I accept constructive criticism. Ty <3
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 4





	Myct Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> If I find that any of the creators mentioned are uncomfortable with shipping I will not hesitate to take the works including them down. Please don't share my works with the CC's, this is just for me to practice my writing as I have not done so in a while. Do not repost my works to any other domain. I have a Wattpad account and I can post it myself on there. Thank you, I hope you enjoy. <3

hey bad can you turn up ur volume i dont think my mic is workingg

"No, No! I'm not doing this again! You're just gonna scream in my ears again!"

im nooott! i promiseee!

"Are you sure you're not just doing this so you can scream in my ears again Skeppy?"

im not gonan scream in ur ears again why dont you trust me badd

"I don't know Skeppy, maybe because that's what happened every other time. You always try to troll me like this!"

hehe it works tho

"Hrrr."

im srry

i wont troll u bad

"I still don't trust you Sgeppy"

pls bad

"Ugh fine… You better not scream in my ears though."

dw u will be finee

"Okay, whatever"

give me a sec

k i got it

"..."

"Well? I'm waiting"

"Sgeppyy? Are you still there?"

"Ha.. hu-.. ha ah~"

"Sgeppy? Are you okay? What was that?"

"..."

"Hello..?"

"..."

"Sgeppy..?"

"Bad..? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, Sgeppy! Thank goodness, I don't know what happened. I think your computer made a weird noise or something. Anyway I can hear you now!"

"Okay, good."

"Wait, I'm gonna mess with some of the mic settings. I need you to tell me if it sounds okay."

"Mm"

"B-bad~"

"...S-sgeppy?"

"ah~ ha-... huf b-baaad~"

"Skeppy… What was that."

"..."

"Skeppy."

-User has disconnected from your channel-


End file.
